moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Pip
Pip the Savvy Sapling is a Moshling in Moshi Monsters who belongs to the Nutties set. They are a sapling and an acorn who loves nature. Pip has great knowledge of nature and enjoys playing golf. Pip's code card can be obtained from the Series 4 Moshling Madness Mash-Up Card packs, originally it was obtained by buying the My Moshi Home Playset for a special code for the Nutty Flips seed to catch Pip. Combination Biography Playful Pip and the other sprightly Savvy Saplings are wild woodland Nutties, who are totally nuts about nature! Dressed in cute, little acorn hats, these knowledgeable. These enthusiastic Moshlings really care about their surroundings, so they hate big-footed Moshling collectors who trample carelessly through their beautiful home. Habitat The main Savvy Sapling Village is hidden in the undergrowth of Wobbly Woods but Shrewman says they also live in hidey-holes in the trees. Personality Enthusiastic, caring, curious. Likes Raindrops and conkers. Dislikes Concrete and Moshling collectors with big feet. ---- 'Collector's Guide' Savvy by name, savvy by nature, these titchy woodland Moshlings know everything there is to know (and maybe a bit more) about nature. When they are not studying soil samples, leaping into piles of leaves and collecting berries in their little acorn hats, Savvy Saplings enjoy playing golf with twiggy clubs and mini gooberry balls. I once stumbled across a tournament and got pelted on the backside with a splat attack of berries. Luckily the Savvy Saplings soon realised I was a fellow nature expert and decided to compare notes. Fascinating, especially as theirs was written in enchanted sap. Character Encyclopedia Main Playful Pip and the other sprightly Savvy Saplings are wild woodland Nutties, who are totally nuts about nature! Dressed in cute little acorn hats, these knowledgeable and curious critters get extremely excited about collecting berries, are obsessed with soil samples and absolutely love leaping into piles of leaves! A happy home Savvy Saplings like Pip live either in Savvy Sapling Village, deep in the heart of the Wobbly Woods or in little hidey-holes high up in the trees, hidden from view. Happiest surrounded by nature, Savvy Saplings like to play golf with twig clubs and mini gooberry balls, organise conker tournaments or listen to raindrops to help them relax. Green Moshlings These enthusiastic Moshlings really care about their surroundings, so they hate big-footed Moshling collectors who trample carelessly through their beautiful home. Data File Moshling type: Nutties Species: Savvy Sapling Habitat: Wobbly Woods Nuttie chums: CocoLoco, Shelly Notes * Pip likes taking a little bit of green everywhere! * Hard hat to protect against falling conkers. * Sturdy boots for climbing trees. Trivia *Pip was released in the Moshling Zoo at the same time as Furnando and Boomer, and a week before Bobbi SingSong was released. *Pip's Moshi Monsters Mash Up: Party card says they are common but they are rare. *The background music of their sound is similar to the Moshi Missions advert. *Pip had the highest rank of Brains in the Series 3 Top Trump cards, closely followed by Jessie. Gallery Pip 2.PNG Pip Waving.png Pip 1.PNG Pip 6.PNG Pip 7.PNG Pip 5.PNG Pip 10.PNG Pip 11.PNG Pip 12.PNG Merchandize Pip figure normal.jpg Pip figure gold.jpg Pip figure pearl yellow.png Pip figure pearl green.png Collector card s4 pip.png Countdown card s4 pip.jpg TC Pip series 3.png TC Pip series 4.png Music Video MV DYL Pip Roadkill.png|In Diggin' Ya Lingo MV DYL Pip Roadkill chillbill.png MV DYL Pip Alley.png MV TIG freed.png|Trapped in Gummy! Other Topsecret sm.png pip_daily_growl.jpg Top trump purple pip.jpg|Moshi Monsters Top Trumps PipWildWest.png Category:Moshlings Category:Nutties Category:Code Moshlings Category:Rare Moshlings